These days, with the advent of technology related to video-based communication such as videotelephony, video chatting, and the like, interest in video-based communication is increasing.
Comparing to existing voice-based communication, video-based communication may support accurate communication between a speaker and a receiver because not only the speaker's voice is output from a receiver's terminal device but also the speaker's face image is displayed on the receiver's terminal device.
Also, recently, international communication is increasing with the development of the Internet. In this case, when languages between two communication parties are different from each other, communication between the two parties may not progress smoothly.
To solve the above mentioned problem, a technique for recognizing a speaker's voice and automatically translating the recognized voice into another language has emerged.
However, if the video-based communication simply translates the speaker's voice into a different language but does not change the speaker's lip shape to accord with the translated language, the receiver may find it difficult to perfectly understand the speaker's intention.
Consequently, more research is required to change a speaker's lip shape to accord with the translated language while the speaker's voice is translated into the different language.